


A Selfish Man

by heartofsnark



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, cause kbtbb mc is with soryu, eisuke love kbtbb mc and has threesome with jumin and mysme mc to cope, implies he's going to confess to her at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsnark/pseuds/heartofsnark
Summary: Eisuke is madly in love with Soryu’s fiancee, but it’s obviously not meant to be. During a meeting, he meets the wife of Han Jumin, who looks similar. Maybe he can find a way to sate his desire, even if it’s just for a night.





	A Selfish Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so during kinktober I got Jumin and Eisuke randomly generated for spitroasting. I thought it could be a fun crossover, but the more i thought about it, the more angsty it got and I wanted it to be a standalone. I realized one mc would have to be picked and one of them would have had to end up not being with their mc. So, I wanted to hurt Eisuke more than i wanted to hurt Jumin. This is the first time I’ve written from somone’s pov other than MC’s, so. This probably isn’t as good as I wanted it to be and the MC thing probably gets confusing. Italics are fun, I do drop them whenever Mysme!MC isn’t there, because it’s not needed then. Also, not how I originally meant to end it. Also, the smut is there but less detailed, because the focus is the angst.

Eisuke is a selfish man. This is a fact everyone around him knows. He’s a man who takes what he wants with no remorse. It’s not something he’s ever been ashamed of, despite it painting him as cruel and merciless in the eyes of many. But, those people don’t know about her _._

It’s almost a shame that the most selfless act he’s ever committed, giving up on her, would never be known. But, he could never let anyone know. These feelings will stay with him for the rest of his life, never finding another outlet. The only person who’d he ever express these things to would the one most hurt by them, that makes it all so much worse.

It would have been easier if it had been anyone else. But, no. It had to be Soryu who fell for her. She had to fall for him in return. Not that he could blame either of them for that. But, if it had been anyone else, the very idea of giving her up would be unthinkable. Anyone else and he’d do what he’s always done, just taking her for himself. But, it’s not anyone, it’s Soryu. A bridge he could never bring himself to burn.

It would have been easier if he hadn’t done it to himself. He can remember back to the day she was bought, he was torn between grabbing her and making Soryu watch after her. A part of him wanting to take control of the situation, the other wanting to leave it to his most trusted friend. He chose the latter, a decision that has and will haunt him for the rest of his days. It’s his own fault, the one time he wasn’t quick enough to act on his selfish desires, it’s the one thing he wants more than anything else in the world.

A self deprecating chuckle escapes him, he’s watching the Seoul cityscape pass through the window of his limousine. Letting his thoughts wander as he reaches his meeting place. He forces the thoughts out, trying to focus on his work. He’s meeting with the Executive Director of C&R International, Han Jumin. It’s not anything incredibly formal, the deal has been done, it’s more social protocol and going over any little details.

He steps into the meeting room and his breath catches in his throat for a moment. Next to Jumin is a woman Eisuke hasn’t seen before and she looks like __her__. Not just her appearance, but the way it feel to be in her presence. An undeniably warm aura that he thought only __she__ could radiate. He has to force his eyes away and collect himself.

Jumin introduces the woman as his wife and Eisuke has to resist the urge not to laugh at himself. Of course, she’s truly just like _her._ Beautiful, warm, charming, and not his.

The meeting his difficult, it’s maddening, gathering himself to focus on work is usually an easy feat. But, his eyes keep wandering and finding Mrs. Han. He manages to devote enough of his time to get through the work and talk to Jumin.

Everything finalizes, every detail taken care of and Eisuke is preparing to leave. When he sees Mrs. Han whisper into Jumin’s ear, a soft smile comes across his face.

“Would you like to come up to our penthouse for a drink?” Jumin invites him.

“Sounds good.” He accepts without any hesitation, any excuse to be around Mrs. Han for even just one more second.

They relax in the penthouse, drinking fine wine. Jumin has great taste. The conversation is amicable and comfortable, but Eisuke’s attention is still on her. As the evening draws on and alcohol keeps flowing, he starts hiding it less and less. It might be his imagination, but he feels like she’s getting closer to him. More touchy. He leans into it, every little touch. If they did something, could it ease his desire for __her__?

They’re so similar, he can almost imagine they’re the same person. It might just sate him, if only for a night.

Jumin is direct, it made him wonderful to do business with, but in this context it catches Eisuke off guard.

“Are you interested in my wife?” He asks, tugging her into his lap. Mrs. Han is flushing bright red, once again reminding him of __her.__

“Perhaps,” Eisuke gives a distant non-committal answer, where is this going?

“You can touch her, if you want,” Jumin tells him, smiling at his blushing wife.

“I can, can I?” Eisuke raises an eyebrow, trying to keep his composure, despite wanting nothing more than to pull her into his lap. If only to test his idea. Jumin starts kissing behind her ear and down her neck.

“I only have a few rules” his hand slide down between her thighs and she whimpers, “this belongs to me and if you even think about hurting her, you’ll be out of here so fast your head will spin.”

“Understood.” Eisuke’s already across the room and pulling her in for a kiss. She melts into it and he wonders if __her__  lips would feel like this. If __she’d__ moan into it like this. If __her__ tongue would feel this way.

His hands run down her body, feeling her warmth and softness, letting himself imagine it’s __her’s.__  Trying to ignore Jumin’s hands on her as well, if it was __her,__ he’d want it to just be them. But, he doesn’t have that luxury, because it’s not __her.__ An ache settles in his chest and his touch gets hungrier, trying to focus on the physical. Trying to stay in the moment and lose himself in her body, just hoping to scratch that itch for just a night. He just wants peace from his selfish desires for his best friend’s fiancee.

They move to the bedroom, tugging off clothes as they go. His eyes roam over Mrs. Han’s body, thinking _ _her__  body might be just as beautiful, no he’d probably like it more because it’d be __her’s__.

Eisuke relaxes on the bed, her lips kiss down his body and when he closes his eyes he can really pretend it’s truly __her. That he’d make the selfish choice that day she was bought, that they’re in his penthouse suite and she loves him the way he loves her.__

She moans against his skin and his reverie ends for a moment, the reminded it’s not __her__ and even her substitute for the night belongs to another man. Jumin is behind her, lining up with her pussy while she starts planting kisses to the head of Eisuke’s cock.

Eisuke winds his hand into her hair, feeling the silky texture and focuses on her mouth on him. Trying to drown out everything else. He focuses on the slide of her lips down his shaft, wet heat swallowing down his cock. __Her__ mouthwould feel this heavenly, this perfect. He tosses his head back, closing his eyes again and focusing on the feeling, bringing back his previous fantasy that it’s the woman he loves bringing him pleasure.

With a loud throaty moan, his entire body tightens and he cums down her throat, he opens her eyes in time to watch her swallow it down. A sense of satisfaction washes over him. She pulls off of his cock with wet slick pop, her body still rocking as Jumin fucks into her from behind her. Her eyes close tight, a loud whimpering moan leaving her as she cums around her husband’s cock. Is that what __she’d__  look like when she cums?

Jumin pulls out of her and she collapses in a sweaty heap, he immediately pulls his wife in to cuddle. Eisuke decides it’s time to excuse himself, watching the deeply in love couple snuggle isn’t something he wants right now. He quickly dresses himself and makes his way out of the penthouse.

He relaxes in the back of his limousine as he’s driven back to the hotel, post orgasm bliss letting him enjoy the ride without thoughts of her on his mind, for once. Maybe this will work, sleeping with women that look like her, might be the only way he can cope. His phone buzzes in his pocket, it’s a text from Baba.

It’s a picture of her and Soryu, she’s against his side of the couch and her face is a bright shade of red. Soryu is looking at her like she’s a precious gem. The caption under is Baba telling him he’s missing out on teasing her.

His chest feels tight and all he wants to do is rush back to Japan, just to be around her. The real her. It’s like nothing’s every happened, the flames of his desire burning bright once again. There really is no relief from this. He can’t even get a minute of rest, a temporary reprieve from his own selfish wants. With a heavy sigh, he tells his driver to change directions, intent to get on his private jet to fly back to Japan. If nothing else will ever soothe him, he might as well give in. He’s a selfish man and he’s done pretending otherwise.


End file.
